An Unexpected Guest
by necromann666
Summary: A man arrives at 4 Privet Drive. Who is he? What does he want? Read


Unexpected Guest

Harry Potter was an ordinary wizard teen who had no worries out of the ordinary. No. I'm not yoiur ordinary wizard teen with no worries but quidditch, school and girls. I have more worries than most grown hard-working wizards and witches. I have the weight of a mystery on my shoulders. Not really a mystery in it self. Wait. I'll show the mystery. Part of It goes like this.

'...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...'

So what do you think of it? I for myself think that it's just saying that untill one of us dies we'll only have each other. In a way it's the truth about what have happened. Voldemort is always there to pester my life. And untill I kill him, or he kill me, we will be pestering each others lives wether we like it or not. It probably wouldn't help even if I moved to, Australia or something. We would still be able to sense each other now and then. It is quite disturbing to have Voldemort in the back of your mind. But the problem here is that if the prophecy speaks the truth, then this won't end for atleast two or three years from now. I'm no match for Voldemort at the time. If it weren't for his hatred and anger he would have killed me without a second glance. I suppose that Faith, or whatever thing rules us, build the rage up so that I can escape till the day I'm ready. Ready in being powerful enough to kill him. I've been thinking about why Dumbledore can't kill him. And the only reason I can come up with is that he doesn't want to. He want's Voldemort to suffer for all he's done to the wizarding world. Don't get me wrong, I want him to suffer. But if he would just disappear then the world would be a better place. Sadly that can be said about a lot of people.

I've been thinking a lot since Sirius died. Mostly about that veil. I wonder how you get back. If you can. But I won't figure that out. I haven't got the time. But I'm not really sure that he's dead. I want to take a look at the veil itself. But Lupin said that those who did went insane. Maybe that will help me in this. A few good things about Sirius's death, if any, is that I no longer have that block. The one that all murderers overcome or are born without. They have to otherwise they'll go insane or commit sucide. I know I can kill now. Death eaters, Voldemort and in selfdefence. Killing death eaters won't keep me down. I know. For I have already tried. There was a death eater in the park a few nights ago. I don't think he recognised me. He had fallen asleep. And I sneeked up on him and slit his throat with the butterfly that I always carry with me now. I can't kill them with magic. Not yet. I hope I get to kill them with magic soon. As soon as I get to school I will practise the Cruciatus curse. I want to work it out and use it on Bellatrix. I'll practise on rats, spiders or whatever creature I can find. I'll study hard this year. I've already started. I'm practising wandmovements and incantations. All I have to do when I get to school is put the two together. It's mostly hexes and curses. But some usefull charms to.

Today is four days after my birthday and I'm soon going down for some breakfast. I'm going to Sirius's house today. Someone from the Order are supposed to pick me up after lunch. About four pm. i'm not as extatic as I would've been a summer before. I've become colder since the summer started. I can kill without remorse, so I guess being cold is just in order. But that's not important. I'm not sorry that I've not met any of my friends since King's Cross station. The Dursleys seem scared of my calm. For I am calm. I've been calm ever since I accepted that Sirius is gone. With the exeption on the night I killed the death-eater. I enjoyed it. I suppose that's not a good thing to say out loud. But I really ejoyed it.

"Get the door." My uncle tell me when the door bell rings. I walk slowly toward the door. I'm not sure why but I feel an strong urge to blow something up. But i dismiss it as a feeling from Voldemort. When I open the door a mocking face stare at me with hunger written all over. He's a tall man. Thin, chalk-white with black hair. He is dressed in a black robe and cloak.

"Well?" I say a bit unpatiently. The mocking grin fall of his face and his eyes scream out his anger and frustration. My guess is that he have no patience. I'm growing bored. "If you're so scared then maybe you shouldn't have come here in the first place." I say with a grin on my face. This is interesting. I must check with him if he and uncle Vernon is related some how. The man turns the same interesting purple color as my uncle use to when he's mad. I see him reaching for his wand and laugh. The man stops and stare at me like I'm mad.

"What's so funny?" he asks confused. There is no sign of the hunger he showed or the anger he felt.

"Nothing." I gasp. "Nothing at all."

"Then why did you laugh, child?" He say sternly. Child? He take a step backwards as I glare at me.

"Child? Do you not know who I am?" I ask dangerously. He shakes his head. "Then go find out and come back with an appology. If you don't do it well enough. Let's just say that Voldemort would be impressed." The man flinch at the mention of the dark lord and then start laughing.

"Would you? A child be worse than the dark lord?" Only death-eaters call him that so I stun him and levitate him inside. I notice the Dursley's cowering in a corner in the living room. I take the mans wand and pocket it, he may be found usefull. If he turns out to not be then I'll just snap the wand. I wake him and glare at him. He look round with a confused expression on his face. This man is really thick. I notice that he is not very worried untill he put his hand were his wand should be. He look up to me and smile.

"You caught me off guard." He seat himself comfortably in an armchair in front of the fire place. "Would you mind lighting up a fire? It always help me relax." He is seated so that I look at him from the back. I have no choice but to take the seat next to him.

"Let's start with an easy question. What's your name?"

"Harry. Harry Potter." I stare at him. Who is this man.

"Then who am I?" I ask.

"No idea. I felt a sudden urge to visit my aunt and uncle. They were dead when I left a few years from now."

"Very funny." I say sarcastically. "Show me your left arm." He glare furiously at me.

"You think I'm a simple lap dog of Voldemort, child?" Now I'm confused. He flinched when I said the name but now he's using it himself. He shows his left arm and there is a tattoo. But not the one death-eaters have. It's a raven and a lion.

"Nice tattoo. But how come you said dark lord instead of Voldemort before?" I ask.

"I don't know."

"And you flinched when I used his name."

"I know of only one other than me that have spolen the name without fear in your age."

"Who?"

"One of my best friends. Hermione Granger. She's a great witch. Or rather was. A death-eater killed her after Voldemort was put out of his misery." He said with a smile. His green eyes. Look just like mine.

"Move your fringe." I say. And he does it without arguing. And there it is. The lightning shaped scar. I show my scar and the stranger laugh.

"Why, it's good to see me again." Dudley was running up stairs and Vernon were trying to wake up the faint Petunia.

"How do I know that you're me and not just some crazy wizard who thinks it funny to pull the famous Potter's leg?" The other wizard, me, thought for a moment before smiling.

"I'll tell you the prophecy!" He smile.

"How do I know that you're not Dumbledore?" I ask suspiciously. The other mans face fell.

"So he's already dead." He look down sadly.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm to late. Remember that in the future. One more turn. It's better to be soon than late. When you're late you can't really change much, can you?" He look sad.

"What do you meen? One turn? One turn on what?" He breaks ot laughing.

"So I really were that way. I never really believed Hermy when she told me."

"Let's say that I believe you. Then there is only one thing that I would want to change here. Even though it gave me the power to kill." I look at the shocked foce of the man. Nope this is not me. Should I kill him now? I do have his wand. I could make it look like a suicide. I lower my eyes. He seems to be quite good at legilimens. Though I can't really defend myself from it.

"Look at the wand you have in your pocket." He say. I do as he say and see my own wand or a duplicate.

"Priori Incantatem." I mutter. And smile as the last spell used shows. The killing curse. I notice that the other man smile sadly.

"Yes. That was in order. Some dark creatures attacked me. Vampries. I've experimented with the killing curse for some time now. Nearly seven years."

"I don't believe you." I say as I snap his wand. The mans eyes go wide.

"Why?"

"Maybe that you're not one of Voldemort's servants but you're still evil."

"Kill me then. Or wait for the ministry. My guess is that they want to know why used the priori incantatem spell."

"I'll just wait for the ministry. You know. I really believed you at first. But then I realised. You act too much like Voldemort when he is relaxed and with people he trust."

"What would you know about that, Harry? He haven't been relaxed since his ressurection."

"I just know."

"And how do you think you got to know so much in this summer? When Voldemort possessed you he transfered power and knowledge to you. He would've possessed you for a while longer if you hadn't drawn power and knowledge out of him. In a few months Dumbledore will draw it out of you. He is even more powerhungry than Voldemort. Dumbledore is the only one besides me who know how to draw power from someone aren't aware of their power."

"You will be given the dementor's kiss."

"I know I won't. I'll apparate when the ministry arrives. After talking, or trying to talk, to them first."

"What's your real name?" I ask, but the man ignores it.

"I've wondered how it would feel and affect me to kill myself ever since my first kill." I've wondered the same thing after killing that death-eater. I notice that he now acts like himself. All the emotions was just played.

"I went to the future first to see what effect it would have. It didn't affect me at all. So I waited till I would come to try and kill me. That on the other hand affected me a bit. That's why I'm all chalk white. That's why my hair haven't got the life it would have before. And that's why I've come to see you, me, and my first kill. It wasn't very remarkable. But I guess it's a good first kill."

"You watched?"

"I had hoped to see Sirius but he was already gone when I came."

"You didn't come to help him?"

"I also came because I wanted my first kill not to be an accident as it were for me."

"You changed your past?"

"I also came so that I could teach you some dark spells."

"What?" He snatched the wand from me and then performed a number of spells on me. All dark. And all more or less painfull. I learned how to do them as he used them. I knew that I had done them before and could do them again. I learned to resist some of the more powerful spells. And weaker ones. I felt my body becoming stronger. And then, after what felt like hours but probably only laste a couple of minutes, he used the cruciatus curse on me.

"I hope you learned everything right." He said after he ended the curse. "Because after this last one I'm gone." And to my suprise he send a killing curse at me. I had no strength left to move after all the curses that had hit me. The death curse hit me square in the chest. It felt as if my soul were being ripped from my body over and over.

"It hurts doesn't it? I found that while Voldemort still lived I could never die by an other mans hand. I discovered that only Voldemort had the power to kill me. The strength to kill me. You're almost immortal untill you've killed Tom. And you can become immortal after. You still feel pain, as you know, but no one but Voldemort will be able to kill you. You should be aware that traps and such can kill you if they were set up by Voldemort, as can people under influence of the imperius curse as such. And don't worry about the pain, Harry. It will go away soon enough. And I won't go away untill I'm sure that you don't get in to trouble because of my spellwork." He said with a smile. He went in to the kitchen and came out a few minutes later with tea.

"I almost forgot one of the more important things." He muttered as he locked eyes with me. He used legilimens. I learned everything.

"Now use it on me. You'll need the defence also." I did as he said. And found a solid wall. I felt it. I found a crack and pushed in. It hurt somewhat I noticed. But now I know everything I'll ever need to kill or get information.

"Maby you can teach me the legilimens spell also? That would be usefull." He nods and use it. He don't gain access. I laugh out silently, this is really easy. But then he isn't pushing for all he's worth.

"Harder!" I tell him. And he almost break through. I relax and let the fight continue. He push with all his might now. I've mended the cracks that the other me had. He push with all his might and can't even budge it. He smiles and let go.

"You're ready for it now." He laugh. It's a cold laugh that I've only heard from Voldemort before. If not colder than Voldemort's laugh. Aurors and Ordermembers arrive out of thin air at the scene. I understand the shocked faces of the people that arrived. A laughing maniac drinking tea with the Boy-Who-Lived. And all the spells that were cast. I heard the window close and notice that his wand goes up the sleave. So that's how he'll explain the curses.

"You've done it this time Harry. I have no other cho-" The minister broke of when he entered the now silent room.

"Is it just me or does the room stink all of a sudden?" Future Harry say. "Oh! The minister. No wonder it's stinking so. A lier like that can't anything but stink. I wouldn't be suprised if he blamed all of the dark curses exiting through the window on poor Harry here. Honestly. Do you accually think he would know those spells?" He sighs. In a way he remind me much of Sirius now. Maybe it's just because he miss Sirius.

"Who is this man!" The minister roar.

"Why minister. Where's your manners?" Fu-Harry asks flabbergasted. I am very good at acting in the future.

"Tell me your name mister and I'll have you sent to Azkaban for executing the unforgiveables."

"Then there is no real reason for me to tell you my name. And just so you know life time in Azkaban only goes for the unforgiveables executed on a fellow human being. And as your minions noticed the window just closed. That was odd. Who closed the window anyway? I can't breath for the stench this so called minister being in the room. It would only do his fat ass good if we locked him up in Azkaban a few years." He said with an innocent grin.

"Get him!" The minister roared. You'd think that every auror in the house would attack him. But to my suprise only the ministers secretary, Percey Weasley, drew his wand.

"Percy, Percy, Percy." Fu-Harry said sadly as he shook his head. "Why don't you just go and shove, whatever it is that you use, up your ass and have a moment off satisfaction." I could hardly believe my ears. This was briliant.

"Who do you think you are standing up against twenty fully trained aurors?"

"Where?" Percy look round and notice that little detail that only he have his wand raised.

"What're you doing you imbasills? The minister gave you an order!" His ears went red.

"Then why aren't you doing what the minister ordered and get me?" Fu-Harry shrug his shoulders. "Maybe you're scared. I know I wouldn't be. A lonely man. Seemingly unarmed. Mocking you. I should have killed you years ago." He ends as he relax and stop acting. "You're so pathetic. Everyone know's it. No one say it out loud but every witch and wizard in the ministry have a picture in their mind of you licking the ministers shoes. Worshiping the ground on which the minister have walked. I wouldn't be suprised if their children saw you that way also. You know your own family sees you that way. You abandon them for the ministry! You should be happy your parents care about you. You'll never gain trust from your brothers and sister again. They might forgive you if your parents do, but if not. I wouldn't want to be you. The twins have vivid minds." He takes the wand from the shivering figure that is Percy Weasly. He look at it and then throw the hidden wand to Harry. Harry took his wand and smiled slightly.

"I wonder what this man think about the ministry and its workers." I say sarcastically. All heads turn to me. My older self with a small smile on his face.

"Mr Potter you will come with us." One of the aurors say.

"What for?"

"Your protection."

"My protection?" I feel my temper rising. The temper is rising on my older self also but he hides it behind a smirk.

"I don't think the ministry can be trusted with the safety of this young man." He smiles slightly at me at 'young man' and I smile back. "Since the ministry has put him in danger more than once I don't see fit that he should obey your laws. Seeing that he is the Boy-Who-Lived and gave the wizarding world a couple of peacefull years you should respect him and leave him alone if he don't need your help." He say with a laugh. The aurors all get dark looks on their faces.

"I'm as safe as I can be under the cercumstances." I say colly. "I don't need the ministry. Dont' worry though. I won't break any of the laws. If the ministry start doing their part of the war." I glare at the minister. "And give me and Dumbledore each enough money to living good for at least ten years. What you did can't really be paid in money, but it's a start." The minister open his mouth furiously but shut it when Fu-Harry point Percy's old wand at him.

"I wouldn't say a word. I don't have much patience for you and the ministry. If any of you do anything that provoces me, and you simply have to open your mouth to speak, you'll all wish that you never met me. Though I think I'm a little late there for Weatherby. And the minister of course." His eyes hold a dangerous glint in it. "Now maybe we should leave this house. Mr Potter don't seem to be very fond of you guys. I don't think he'll ever be." He then take conjoure a portkey with a flick of his wand and make the minister and Percy take it. They disappear.

"Well then mister Potter. Would you so kindly come with us?" The same auror as before asked, no comanded.

"The hell I will. And if you have a problem with that talk with Dumbledore." I say coldly.

"You don't want to go auror training?" He ask monotonely.

"I'm not sure. How about a, NO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOME! Will that do for an answere?" All the auror looktaken aback. "Isn't this illegal? I meen this entering were you're not welcome?" Some of the aurors shift slightly. "Thought so. Then if you don't want the wizarding world against I suggest you go. Now! I could make the wizarding world rage against the ministry. It wouldn't be to hard with the present minister." I say and sneer. They apparate away. To the ministry to report I suppose. Or maybe to pester Dumbledore.

Two hours later Lupin, Tonks, Moody and mr Weasley arrieve to bring me to the head quarters. They smile at me and have an amused glint in their eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"What ever do you meen?" Lupin asks and smile.

"You heard about that already?" They break out laughing.

"The Minister contacted Dumbledore after your little meeting. I only got a glance of him, but from what I saw he really wanted to make someone pay for whatever you did to him."

"What did you do anyway?" Tonks ask happily. "Slap him? Send your uncle on him? Pulled his pants down in front of all his aurors? He wouldn't like that last one."

"I didn't do much. Really." I add as they look at me suspiciously. "It was this other man. He snatched my wand and and opened the window. Then he started casting spells out the window. It was he who made the minister pissed. And Percey a bit mental. More mental."

"This mysterious man. Did he have any marks on his face?" Moody asked.

"Not that I saw." I shrug. "He brought me tea. I didn't drink of it though. He was quite funny."

"I'm sure he was. But did he give you a name?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"No. How are we getting there?"

"Portkey." mr Weasley say as he pull out a small present. "Happy birthday Harry." As I take hold of it I feel the familiar thug behind my navel. As we appear just outside Grimault Place I smile sadly. I follow mr Weasley to the door and wait as he knock. Mrs Weasley opens and smiles. I smile sadly. I hope that I'll get the chance to kill someone else before this summer ends. I start planning. I want to try out the spells for myself. Next encounter with death-eaters will surely be interesting. Very interesting.

The End


End file.
